


Soul Searching: Part 1

by Bomblastic



Series: Soul Searching [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't expect updates for a while, First story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plz be kind with criticism, Rating May Change, Still developing this story, This is just a taste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomblastic/pseuds/Bomblastic
Summary: An ordinary young man wakes in an extraordinary world. Will he be able to find himself?





	Soul Searching: Part 1

Prologue 

* * *

 

            I was dreaming. Or was I falling? I couldn’t tell, nor could I explain why I felt like those two particular concepts coincided in that moment. All I know is that in those moments that lasted an eternity and a nanosecond all at the same time, I felt like I consisted of everything and yet nothing. I knew I should have a body, a physical form. So where was it?

What was I?

Who was I?

These questions and more swirled around in my head. Did I have a head? I couldn’t tell, I had no arms with which to check.

As I sat there in that void of omnipresence and nothingness, I heard a voice. Thinking back on it now I can’t tell who it was, only that it was a feminine voice, and that it resonated in my memories; I could immediately tell I’d heard that voice before. It seemed to carry an almost singing tone, with a rhythm built in. A single word stood at the forefront of my thoughts: elegy. I didn’t know what this word meant, but I almost instinctively knew it was what this being was saying. This…“Elegy”…went something like this:  

In wilds beyond they speak your name with reverence and regret,

 

For none could tame our savage souls yet you the challenge met,

 

Under palest watch, you taught, we changed, base instincts were redeemed,

 

A world you gave to bug and beast as they had never dreamed.

For a reason I still can’t comprehend, these words spoken so passionately awoke feelings of awe and a strange sense of melancholy within me. I’m pretty sure I would have cried if I had had eyes at the time.

It was at this moment, as the last echoes of this woman’s voice slowly faded away, that I heard someone else. Whoever this new voice belonged to, I could tell straight away that she was endlessly wise, as if she had been alive for several thousands of years.

All she said before fading away just like the last voice was three simple, heartbroken words:

“I’m so sorry…”

And then, the nothingness slowly turned into conscious thought and feelings. I awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue of my first story, please let me know what you think. I won't be updating it for a while as I'm still working on it, though I'll be uploading it in several different parts so that the wait doesn't get dragged on too long.  
> I hope you all enjoyed, see you next chapter!


End file.
